


逃避可耻，但有用

by RosewaterHotel



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, 中世纪au, 大家都是普通人, 斯巴达家的鳏夫, 替身梗, 没有恶魔
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29714334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosewaterHotel/pseuds/RosewaterHotel
Summary: V去世五年后，尼禄遇到了一个和他长得很像的年轻人。两个同样受伤寂寞的灵魂互舔伤口，彼此抚慰。
Relationships: Nero (Devil May Cry)/Original Male Character(s), Nero/V (Past)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	逃避可耻，但有用

**Author's Note:**

  * For [momochichan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/momochichan/gifts).



> 总而言之，他们干了个爽。  
> 纯粹的、没有脱离低级趣味的自嗨之作。  
> 逻辑乱来，设定乱来，什么什么都乱来。  
> 洁癖的孩子就不要看了。

“谢了，瑟伦。”

白骑士的嗓音听上去是沙哑的，像柠檬水里浸透了的薄荷叶，酸涩里透着不得不清醒的冷意。黑发绿眸的年轻人坐在桌子的另一边，听见这话，手上的动作顿了顿，却依旧低着头，一声不吭，似是还沉浸在修复的工作中，忘了身在何处。

神职人员的袖口总是扣得严实，遮住任何会让人浮想联翩的位置，此时此刻，年轻人袖口银色的纽扣却尽数解开，一直卷到手肘，露着一段白皙的手臂，像是刚刚从壶里泼洒出来的热牛奶，温暖而润泽。他的指尖捏着一柄长而纤细的刷笔，正将诗集上的灰尘小心翼翼地扫开。

汗牛充栋的藏书室里满是腐朽的霉味，唯一一盏油灯的光芒也被熏得黄黄的，影影绰绰一闪一烁地摇曳在那张年轻的脸颊上。他的眸子是两汪沉在湖底的玉石，一眼望去清幽幽的，看得白骑士心口一紧，只觉得视线管也管不住，随着烛光在那熟悉的眉眼深处流连忘返。

_究竟是命运的惩罚，还是诸神的玩笑？眼前年轻人的容貌，竟然与尼禄心心念念的“那个人”，相似到了残忍的地步。_

教团其他人称呼他为“神父”“大人”，而尼禄却始终用名字来唤他：瑟伦。

多可笑，这孩子不过勉强成年，就被教团匆匆忙忙地塞进了拘谨的黑袍子里，要他佩戴好十字架，手握念珠，像笼子里听话的小鸟一样，只要上紧发条，就能流利地背诵那些虔诚的话语，哄得那群喜好新鲜玩意、漂亮事物的贵族们慷慨解囊，一次次填满教团的捐赠箱。

教会骑士团过去的征途中，这孩子都像影子一般随军同行，与每一个穿行于营帐中的医者、草药师与神职人员一样，承受着每场战役带来的饥渴、疲惫、恐惧与死亡——太多太多的死亡。夜晚的伤兵营是月光也不愿多看一眼的人间炼狱，有无数可怖的伤口等待着烫洗、缝合，也有无数濒死的父亲、丈夫与儿子颤巍巍地吐尽最后的临终遗言，直到病榻前神父说出那句“天主赦免你的罪，指引你迷途的灵魂步入应许之地”，那些颤抖的呓语才会慢慢地低下去，低下去，直到死寂。

“噗……”

瑟伦一声短促的轻笑，将白骑士从回忆唤回到现实。他的指尖轻柔地扫过诗集封面那个褪色的V字，最后停留在近乎要散架的书脊上。

“我还什么都没有做，斯巴达爵士，不必这样急着道谢。”

“可你说过……”

“是的，我说过。”年轻人修剪整齐的拇指抵在下颚上，盯着尼禄的脸，两汪湖水里浸着的绿玉在乌黑的眉毛下颤了颤，闪过凉丝丝的笑意，“可是，我也要将实话讲给你听。”

“这本诗集你时时贴身带着，有多久了——五年？六年？”瑟伦低下头，似乎是被烛光刺痛了眼睛，“藏在甲胄里，贴着皮肤，看得比性命还重要，可是人在沼泽、沙地与水洼里滚了多少来回……它经受不起这样的折腾，斯巴达爵士，我很抱歉。”

尼禄张了张嘴，只觉得喉咙里滚烫刺痛，轰轰烈烈地烧得燥热，令他近乎喘不过气。那双绿眼睛里怅然若失的情绪，像刀子一般割着他的心口。

_是了，自然是他的错。_ 五年前的他，如果再细心一点，如果没有愚蠢地将太多时间耗费在训练上，如果没有将V每一次半夜冷汗淋漓的惊醒，信以为真地当作“噩梦”， 如果能早点发现V身体的异样，或许……

“……修是可以修，但需要你的准许，将书脊拆散，一页页分开。”

年轻人的嗓音仿佛黑暗里透出来的一缕光，让白骑士如梦初醒，他抬起头，猝不及防地望进了那双熟悉到令人心痛的眼眸里。

“我不确定，你是否会允许我这样做。”瑟伦眯着眼，轻轻吹走了毛刷笔上的尘埃，“毕竟……它对你而言是那样重要，没有你的许可，我不能就这样随随便便……嗯，肢解它。”

“只要你能做到。”尼禄深吸了口气，拳头在木桌上攥紧，“想做什么都可以，我没有异议。”

“爵士，不要随便给出你无法履行的承诺。”年轻人无奈地说道，“上一个拍着胸膛对我承诺的人，现在还在因为我将他的宝贝藏书‘泡了水’而愤愤不平呢。”

“泡水……”白骑士瞪大了眼睛。

“纸张与墨迹要比你想象中坚强得多，斯巴达爵士，浸在水里不仅不会褪色，反而能融化那些肮脏的凝胶，在不损坏纸张的情况下刮掉污垢，晾干，焕然一新。”瑟伦慢条斯理地解释着，语气中透着一丝教小孩子写字的耐心。

“如果你在礼拜时没有睡着的话，或许应该记得这句话——”瑟伦对他笑了一下，幽幽地念诵起来：“天上的父啊，我们将你的言语都记录在书上，如同用铁笔镌刻，用铅灌磐石，直存到永远。”（1）

“是吗？那我一定是睡着了，抱歉。”教团背后的小鸟儿，没有比他们更懂得背诵漂亮话的了，尼禄心想。

回应他的是一阵沉默，还有烛芯在蜡泪中“啪”得爆开火花的声响。

_该死的，你总是管不住那张爱说风凉话的嘴，对吧，尼禄。_

“你相信天主吗，斯巴达爵士？”瑟伦低声问他，用笔尖拨弄烛芯，橘黄色的烛光在那双绿眼睛里跳动着，一牵一牵地扯痛了尼禄的心弦。

“不……”他听见自己沙哑的嗓音回答，“我宁愿相信你，孩子。”

-0-

尼禄近乎不敢相信自己的眼睛。

这还是那本近乎要破损成碎片的诗集吗？斑驳褪色的硬皮封面重新上了色，天知道那孩子调过多少次颜料，才能涂抹到近乎以假乱真的地步，让那个黯淡的V字重新焕发光彩。纸张与封皮分离后，一页一页拆散了浸入水中，用钝头的小刀小心翼翼地刮掉污垢，再一页一页晾干，按照原来的顺序拼凑整齐。天，就连那些撕裂破损之处，也被那孩子用最细最薄的毛刷，蘸了稀释过的凝胶，像修补破损壁画似的一处处补完。

“我不知道……”白骑士深呼吸着，近乎不敢伸出手去碰那本摩挲过上千次的诗集，更不敢抬头去看那孩子的眼睛——草，别去看他，别去看！“我不知道该怎么回报你……瑟伦，你想象不到这对我而言有多重要……”

“一句‘谢谢’就行。”瑟伦伸手掩了一下嘴唇，似乎是困倦极了，墙上的时钟也已经敲过了十一下，“至于回报……你要谢我的事，也不止这一件，还是算了。”

“嘿，我可不想就这么‘算了’。”尼禄抗议道。

“你什么时候变得这么爱计较？”

“我受重伤倒下那次，克雷多都告诉我了。”尼禄顿了顿，对着年轻人低下头，“虽然不知道你是怎么做到的……但还没来得及谢你，把我从鬼门关另一头拽回来。”

“那是你运气好。”瑟伦弯起嘴角，笑意却并未抵达眼底，“不是所有人都能撑得过重伤之后的感染、高烧、盗汗、胡言乱语……有人告诉过你吗？你梦话可真多。”

_在梦呓中呢喃过成千上百次的那个名字，除了“他”，还能有谁呢？_

尼禄听克雷多说过，他重伤昏迷的那段时间，一直是瑟伦陪在身边，用烧红的剪子剪短绷带，裹着药膏敷在鲜血淋漓的伤口上，一根根马鬓线用热水烫得软了，飞针走线，缝合伤口。待到他半夜发起高烧来，那孩子又将弯曲的铜漏斗通过进食孔插到他嘴里，将一碗接着一碗苦涩的药汁灌进他的喉咙。

他只记得大病初愈醒来之后的那个清晨，瑟伦靠在卧榻旁的小桌子上，守着咕嘟咕嘟的药罐子打瞌睡，紧闭的眼下还残留着乌青。营帐缝隙里吹来得风冰冷刺骨，尼禄却像歌谣里那个从水里捞月亮的傻子一样，把头埋在胳膊里，努力地回味梦中的每一分甘甜。

V的触碰，V的唇角，V的吻……

与以往梦境中支离破碎的影子不同，那一晚梦中的亲吻如此真实，如此美妙，每一次双唇触碰的柔软与炽热，耳畔一声声熟悉的喘息与低吟，都让白骑士沉醉其中，恨不得一睡不醒。在混混沌沌的黑暗里，尼禄许是落了泪，满嘴都是苦涩的味道，什么多余的话都说不出来，只能一次又一次重复着那人的名字，哀求着他留下，留下！

_那孩子都听到了吗？_

“我什么都不记得了。”尼禄尴尬地咳嗽了一声，把头低的更低了，仿佛突然对木桌上的纹路产生了浓厚兴趣。

“没什么可害羞的，斯巴达爵士，退烧以后你睡得很好。”尼禄看不到瑟伦的脸，却听得到他的指尖在桌面上轻快敲打的节奏，“救治伤者是我应做的，你能痊愈，我很开心。”

“所以我才不想就这么算了，孩子。”尼禄叹了口气，将焕然一新的诗集抱在胸前，“原谅我问这样的蠢问题，但是……你根本没有必要帮我帮到这种程度，为什么——”

白骑士的话语被仓促截断了——瑟伦凑了过来，捧起他的脸颊，轻轻吻在他的嘴唇上。

年轻人的嘴唇很软，舌尖更软，湿润而温暖的触感游离在白骑士薄薄的下唇，尝起来有蜂蜜的甘甜。他的指尖温柔地在银色发丝中梭巡，仿佛在安抚牢笼中一只伤痕累累的困兽，哪怕野兽下一秒就会撕碎之牢笼，将獠牙扎进他柔软的身体里，噬咬骨髓，吸尽鲜血。

错误，天大的错误，尼禄应该推开他，制止他，甚至责备他。但是责备他什么—— _责备这熟悉的眼睛与容貌？这虔诚而温柔的吻？这慈悲之人布施下的酷刑？_

“……够了，瑟伦！”白骑士试图挣脱，粗暴地推开对方——自己屈服了多久？被年轻人品尝过的唇瓣还在微微发烫，不受控制地想吻上那双清澈的眼睛、挺翘的鼻梁与饱满的双唇。“这是错误的，你不该——”

“不该吻你？”瑟伦舔了舔嘴唇，浅浅一笑，“看来你真的什么都不记得……爵士，你在病榻上烧得一塌糊涂，不停喊着那个人的名字，却紧咬着牙关，无论如何都不肯把能救你性命的药汁吞下去，因为你一直在念叨着那句话……”

瑟伦绕过木桌，走到已经呆滞了的白骑士面前，凑在他耳畔低声呢喃：

_“带我走，V，求你，求求你。”_

心里那根紧绷了许久的弦，在这一瞬间仿佛“啪”得一声断掉了，闸门不受控制地被撞开，记忆的潮水汹汹而来——是了，是了，他怎么会不记得呢？

那天晚上，是瑟伦将药汁含在口中，强行撬开了尼禄紧闭的双唇，托着他的下巴，硬是嘴对嘴喂进他喉咙里的。挣扎中，尼禄好像还咬破了瑟伦的下唇，苦涩的药汁、血水，汗水，泪水……他本能地捧起那孩子的脸颊，影影绰绰的模糊面容愈发让他神智昏聩，迷了心窍，一次又一次呼唤着黑发诗人的名字，将无数个错误的吻落在那孩子的嘴唇与双眼——

“还有一件事……”瑟伦的嗓音再次传入耳中，“我说了谎，请原谅我。”

“说谎……？”尼禄艰难地张开嘴，却只能颤巍巍地重复他的话语。

“我说过，看到你痊愈，会很开心——对不起，这是一句谎话。”瑟伦的舌尖舔过嘴唇，看着尼禄微笑， _他为什么这么爱舔嘴唇？_ “让我更开心的，明明是另一件事。”

“是什么？”

“亲吻你。”

-0-

瑟伦侧着身子，倚靠在书架上，无数古籍与羊皮卷将其塞得满满当当，堆到了天花板，外侧木桌上的蜡烛还在摇摆着，烛芯淹没在蜡泪里，一丝一毫的微光也渗透不进来。瑟伦的身体，瑟伦的脸，都被浸在森森的阴影里，一直往下沉，往下沉，他轻轻呵着气，似乎是想在这漆黑的湖底吐出几个水泡来，然而脸颊与脖颈处湿漉漉的触感，却不是水波，而是尼禄的吻——嘴唇柔软，舌尖炽热，伴随着粗硬的胡茬，在他光洁的脸颊粗暴地梭巡，又疼又痒。

“离开……”尼禄咬住了瑟伦的耳垂，粗糙的舌苔舔过耳廓，将已经通红到透明的小玩意整个含进嘴里，饥渴地吞咽，“你知道我看到了谁，也知道会发生什么，为什么还要留下？为什么——”

“嘘……”年轻的神父伸出一根手指，抵在白骑士的唇边，缓缓划过他下巴的沟壑，“你不是唯一一个在孤独中饱受煎熬的可怜人，斯巴达爵士，你的心是破碎的，我也一样。”瑟伦舔了舔嘴唇，将蜂蜜味的吐息吹向他紧绷的双唇，温柔地啄吻，“我们为什么不可以彼此抚慰？让那些该死的愧疚离开你，爵士，把手交给我吧，让我给你一点温暖。”

下一个瞬间，瑟伦细瘦的手腕就被尼禄用一只手狠狠攥着，按在头顶上方，仿佛固定蝴蝶标本似的把他钉在书架上，再也没有逃脱的机会。尼禄在吻他，近乎凶狠地吻他，那双习惯了念诵经文的诱人嘴唇，被尼禄含在嘴里，又吸又咬，很快就红肿起来。和那个错误的夜晚一模一样，白骑士用舌尖不管不顾地撬开那排雪白的齿列，在他湿濡而甜丝丝的口腔中粗暴地掠夺，模拟着交媾的姿态下流地进进出出，让年轻的神父近乎合不拢嘴唇，来不及吞咽的津液就这么顺着下颚缓缓滴落，又被尼禄粗喘着舔去。

“唔……哈啊……爵士……”在紊乱的喘息与水声中，夹杂着小神父压抑的呻吟声，他疲软的口腔被一次次搅弄着，唇舌逐渐酸软无力，双腿也开始发抖。

“叫我的名字。”白骑士在他红肿的下唇咬了一口，用舌尖轻轻舔过自己留下的齿印，沿着湿淋淋的水迹来到他软嫩的脖颈，不顾小神父的颤抖，让胡茬蹭过他柔软的肌肤，“听话……叫我的名字， **像他那样。** ”

“尼禄……”

“嗯。”男人埋在瑟伦的脖颈里点点头，嘴角向上扬起，眼角却闪过一丝湿濡的水光。

尼禄逞强的笑意像个孩子，明明磕破了膝盖，还要红着眼睛说不痛，这让瑟伦心中泛起一丝丝荒谬的怜惜与爱意，在心口突突跳着，温暖而刺痛。瑟伦忍不住踮起脚尖，去吻他粗硬的银色发丝，吻他蹙起的眉间，吻他眼角的泪。

神职人员的袍服将瑟伦从锁骨遮到脚跟，哪怕隔着漆黑的布料，也能感受到这具身体的温软与炽热，尼禄咬着他露出来的半截脖颈，克制着自己在上面吮吸出吻痕的冲动，空闲的那只手开始解他领口的银色纽扣，一颗接着一颗，仿佛剥水果似的将小神父从这件拘谨的黑色袍子里剥离出来。窗外，月亮不知什么时候悄悄升高了，穿过窗棂渗透到角落的黑暗中，洁白的月光冷冷地流淌在那裸露着的肩头，将他浸了个透。

尼禄毫无耐心地扯掉瑟伦束腰的带子，将亚麻的内衬拉拽下来，露出胸前那两粒挺翘着的乳粒，色泽是熟透了的石榴籽，被匆匆摘下，用洁白的骨瓷碟托着，颤巍巍地流淌出汁液。小神父被他饿狼似的眼神那样瞧着，倒也不怎么羞恼，只是笑了笑，伸出双臂，搂抱住白骑士硬邦邦的脖颈，默许他埋到自己胸前，将一侧的乳粒完全含在嘴里，像是没吃饱的孩子一样，张嘴咬着胸前柔软而雪白的乳肉，又舔又吸，仿佛能吮出奶水来。

真够下流的——瑟伦闭着眼心想，咬紧了下唇才让自己别像个荡妇一样摇晃着屁股浪叫出声——天主啊，他的好骑士还没插进来呢，就已经把他吸得双腿发软，浑身滚烫，下半身快要融化成一滩水了。他情不自禁地一次次挺起单薄的胸膛，将湿润红肿的乳头往尼禄嘴里送，由着对方轮流含弄着吮吸出淫乱的水声。他不是没被剥光过衣服，也不是没被压在各种不合时宜的角落宣泄欲火，但是……哦天哪……

他一定是发出了些许声音，软糯，绵长，像孩童的哭啼。瑟伦好想咬住自己的指尖，手腕却依旧被尼禄攥得死死的，压在头顶动弹不得，第二天一定会留下泛青的印子。胸前被吮吸、啃咬过的乳头终于被放过，又红又肿，愈发像熟透了的、红润多汁的果实，白骑士忍不住低下头又舔了几口，惹得小神父忍不住啜泣起来。

“怎么哭了？”尼禄凑过来抚摸瑟伦的嘴唇，看着他呜呜咽咽地吞下那两根粗硬的、布满剑茧的手指。本以为把这孩子欺负到这个份上，还伸出手指去玩弄他软乎乎的舌头，肯定要被狠咬几口方能解心头之恨，不想这孩子却只是含住口中的手指，迫不及待地舔舐、吞吐着，就好像……在舔什么人的阴茎，熟练得让尼禄嘴里泛起一股酸意。

“喜欢我这样对你，嗯？”白骑士眸光一沉，扣住了被瑟伦含着的两根手指，得寸进尺地挤进那张淫乱的小嘴里，用粗糙的指腹一下一下刮蹭着口腔深处的软肉，抽插出更多淋淋漓漓的津液来。瑟伦一言不发地点着头，泛红的绿眼睛里闪烁着惹人怜爱的水光，看得白骑士心头一荡，那点混账的施虐欲又被强行压制了下来，耐着性子伸出舌头，一点点舔掉这孩子脸颊的泪水，像只大型犬似的在他锁骨上咬了一口，留下个殷红的标记。

“可以了，尼禄，就这样直接艹我……没关系的。”瑟伦喘息着在他怀里转了个身，背对着他翘起臀部 ，与此同时，白骑士终于从那张小嘴里抽离手指，带出一丝亮晶晶的银丝。

“草……”尼禄.斯巴达，象征着正义与慈悲的白骑士，忍不住骂出了一句脏话，刚才凭借着意志拼命按捺下去的施虐欲，又被瑟伦这句不知死活的邀请给撩拨上来了，烧得他喉咙里一阵酸涩，火辣辣的没处排遣。他阴沉着脸，不由分说掰开了小神父肉乎乎的臀瓣，强行将舔得湿濡不堪的两根手指，挤进那个紧涩的小洞里，一口气捅到最深处。

“你平时就是这样勾引别人来艹你的吗，小神父？”白骑士的蓝眼睛里翻滚着阴郁的情绪，忍不住将手指又塞进去一根。年轻人呜咽着摇头，却一句像样的辩解都说不出来，不断塌陷的细腰将臀部翘起，任人蹂躏，下面那张小嘴愈发热情地吞咽着作乱的手指。用不了多久，三根手指就能就能在他穴口里顺畅地进出，尼禄的忍耐也达到了极致。

“你知道会发生什么，不是吗？”尼禄伸出手，抚摸着瑟伦沾满泪水的小脸，指尖划过他来不及闭合的嘴唇，“现在后悔也来不及了。”

“谁后悔了……”年轻的神父把头埋在胳膊中间，在白骑士怀里瑟缩成一团，带着哭腔的回答软酥酥地敲打在尼禄的胸口，“别像个处男一样磨磨蹭蹭的，否则……唔啊——”

尼禄掐住掌心中柔软的臀瓣，拇指陷进他腰间那个可爱的小腰窝里，挺身向前，像是要惩罚这个淫乱的小神父一般，狠狠艹开了他湿濡而泥泞的身体。太紧了，又湿又热，让尼禄整整五年都未得到过温存的身体逐渐苏醒，丝丝缕缕的快意蔓延开来，裹卷着燃起罪恶的欲火，在体内四处引燃，摧枯拉朽地烧毁了一切清明。

白骑士粗喘着艹干这具美妙的肉体，又着迷似的将鼻尖埋入瑟伦凌乱的黑发里，深深地嗅着他身上那股好闻的草药味。年轻人的躯体纤细而瘦小，抱在怀里却有种软乎乎的肉感，引得尼禄作乱的手掌四处摩挲、抓握，留下无数殷红的痕迹。他胸前微微隆起的乳肉已经被蹂躏得红肿不堪，乳粒像熟透了一样翘得硬硬的，怯生生啄着尼禄滚烫的手心。

瑟伦逐渐被他艹干到呜呜咽咽，一边呻吟一边哭，眼泪流个不停，却依旧翘着那圆润挺翘的屁股，求白骑士干得更用力。尼禄有些心疼，又觉得好笑，想教训这孩子几句，但是把他艹到哭的却是自己，哪儿来的立场？只好无奈地叹了口气，一路摸到他淫液淋漓的两腿间，攥住那备受冷落的性器，粗暴地撸动，没几下就让小神父眼泪汪汪地射了尼禄一手。

小神父留长了的黑发洒在侧脸，随着撞击的力度晃来晃去，细瘦伶仃的手脚什么都抓不住，只能靠尼禄强壮的手臂在后面架住他，才不至于瘫软融化在地上。白骑士仅存的理智似乎已经被情欲吞噬得一点不剩，眼睛通红，喘息一声比一声粗重，像饥饿的野兽一般咬住小神父细嫩的后颈，疯了似的艹他，狰狞的低吼里涌动着难以掩盖的情欲，还有一丝丝苦涩的、极力压抑着的呜咽。

快感的漩涡让尼禄头脑昏沉，神智迷迷糊糊的，肉体与汗水的痴缠并不能阻止他陷入苦涩的回忆里。瑟伦满是泪水的脸颊、凌乱的黑发与湿润的绿眼睛，都让尼禄混账透顶地想到那早早逝去的黑发诗人。

五年，一千八百多个日夜，墓碑之下足足六尺深的一抔黄土，也没法阻止尼禄发疯地思念他，渴求他——甚至，怨恨他。

为什么要丢下我？为什么还不允许我陪你一起离开这个世界？为什么……要残忍地留下一句“最后的请求”，让我孤零零一个人地活？

“V……V……”尼禄颤抖地张开嘴，不住地呼唤着，更多的泪水滴落在小神父的肩头。瑟伦叹了口气，认命似的伸出手，去抚摸那张满是泪痕的脸颊。他回过头，再次将嘴唇凑过去，任由白骑士如饥似渴地吻上来，交换着唇舌间的甜蜜与苦涩，淋漓的津液被舌头翻搅着流淌不停，在他们之间拉开一道透明的银丝。

“不哭了，尼禄，不哭了。” 刚才还被艹到哭哭啼啼的小神父，现在却不停地啄吻着白骑士的嘴唇，伸出舌头来舔走他唇角最后一滴咸涩，温柔又饱含耐心。白骑士呜咽着埋进他脖颈里，这副沉醉其中的模样，带给小神父极大的满足感，仿佛这只迷茫的小羊羔在自己怀里得到了救赎。然而下一秒钟，他就被对方一记又深又用力的顶弄，撞出一连串失控的浪叫声，好牧人的风范荡然无存（2）。

“不……啊啊……”尼禄在身后托着他的腰，将粗大的柱体艹进入又湿又滑的甬道里，整根拔出来，然后再次顶进去，顶撞着臀瓣啪啪作响，淫靡的水声泛滥成灾，“慢点……尼禄……我受不了了……唔……哈啊……”瑟伦摇摇欲坠地揽着尼禄的肩膀，像极了抽去丝线的木偶，嘴唇微张着，呻吟声被一次次逼出喉咙。

太久，太深了，尼禄在他耳畔不知道呢喃了什么：悲伤、星辰、崇高、低贱，瑟伦一句也听不清。他浑身都泛起淫媚的潮红，不知道被艹射了几次，白骑士的喘息声也逐渐急促起来，似乎被这具要命的身体吮吸到强虏之末，却丝毫不知收敛。

尼禄的阴茎顶端碾磨着敏感的那一处发力，深深浅浅的戳刺很快就让快感变得更疯狂，折腾得小神父连哭都哭不出来了。他完全失去了时间的概念，似乎也失去了知觉，指尖在书架上无力地攥紧，又滑落，身体渗出一层薄薄的冷汗，肌肤也一寸一寸地冷下去，他感到自己的躯壳快要破碎成粉末，因欲火的烧灼而化作灰烬。

“别担心，我会给你，全都给你……”尼禄胡乱咬住瑟伦的后颈，一面在他身体里冲撞，一面着迷地去舔他溃散失神的脸庞，恨不得将人整个撕开、咬碎、吞咽入腹，“吞下去了，V……全都吞下去吧……”白骑士不停地呼唤另一个名字，将一股接着一股浓酒似的精液射在他身体里，小神父虚弱地呻吟着，面颊潮红，眼眸溃散，仿佛也有些醉了。

尼禄喘息了许久，才有些恋恋不舍地将自己拔出来，瑟伦依旧在沉默，软绵绵地背靠着他胸口，好似浑身都没了骨头。精液顺着那个被艹到烂熟的小洞里溢出来，流得大腿内侧淋淋漓漓，一塌糊涂，瑟伦却还有些浑然不觉，只是眼神溃散地怔在那里，任由尼禄捧起他的脸颊不停地呼唤。

“瑟伦……？”尼禄有些慌了神，被小头支配了一整晚的大脑开始缓慢退烧，恢复清醒。他不由分说就将人打横抱起，将雪白的披风一把扯掉，铺在木桌上，抱着小神父躺上去。

被喂了几口清水之后，瑟伦终于清醒了过来，那双水雾弥漫的绿眼睛里，直勾勾倒映着白骑士一脸担心的表情，面前水杯里的波纹也是战战兢兢的。

“噗……”他扑到尼禄怀里，笑得双肩发颤，“你在害怕什么，斯巴达爵士？”

“那个，对不起……”尼禄张口结舌，只好先放下杯子，抱着人拍拍脊背，“我表现得像一个混账……那太过头了，我只是……”

“把我艹傻了？”

年轻人脱口而出的字眼让尼禄烧得脸颊发红，他尴尬地咳嗽了一声，看着小神父两腿间的液体缓缓流淌在他的白披风上，满是咸涩而腥膻的气息。

“对不起。”

尼禄又重复了一遍，头再次低了下来。

瑟伦静静地看着他，然后伸出手，把大型犬一样垂头丧气的白骑士搂在怀里，抚摸那头扎手的银色头发。

“没有什么可道歉的，斯巴达爵士。”瑟伦吻了吻他冰冷的额头，这过载的温柔让尼禄感到鼻腔酸涩，眼圈泛红，“你并没有欺骗我，也没有伤害我……你情我愿，彼此温暖，无论出于什么理由，都不是坏事，对吧？”

“那么，起码让我送你回房间去。”尼禄坚持道

“不要。”瑟伦揉了揉眼睛，突然就固执了起来，“如果遇到骑士团巡逻的人，我可不想一面夹着你的精液，一面解释为什么这么晚了还跟你在一起。”

“你现在也正夹着我的精液。”尼禄一脸无奈，“况且，我知道克雷多他们平时的巡逻路线，也懂得如何避开，所以……”

白骑士深吸了口气，对年轻的神父伸出了手。

“请允许我。”

这孩子一点都不重。

尼禄吹熄了木桌上唯一的蜡烛，将衣衫不整的年轻人打横抱起，然后穿过圣堂内一道道熟悉的走廊，绕开午夜巡逻的视线。

“右拐，嗯，然后下楼梯，我的房间在走廊尽头。”瑟伦趴在他肩头，指尖遥遥一指，“嘿！别踢门，我没锁……”

尼禄将瑟伦放在卧榻上，环顾四周，只见角落里点着一盏不大的灯，玻璃罩子中有烛火在摇曳，照亮了眼前过分整洁的房间——真的，整洁到让尼禄有些自惭形愧——他在瑟伦这个年纪的时候，还经常跟家人怄气呢，一怄气就往妮可家的铁匠铺跑，住的地方嘛……能落脚就不错了。

相比之下，小神父卧榻的床单被掖得一丝褶皱都没有，墙壁空空如也，没有挂毯，没有画像，除了窗台玻璃杯里插着的两朵白色风信子之外，看不到任何装饰与点缀。墨水瓶与鹅毛笔摆在书案上，整洁的字迹一行行爬满羊皮纸上的空白。

“你躺着，别动，我去打水。”

尼禄拿来了几条洁净的毛巾，浸入木桶里的清水里，拧干后，开始替瑟伦一点点拭去双腿间黏稠的浊液。大腿上的精液都擦拭干净以后，他的指尖停留在年轻人的臀瓣间，僵持了一会，还是深吸了口气，将两根手指探进温热的小穴里，撑开。

白骑士的手指稍微有点凉，瑟伦不受控制地颤抖着，默默忍耐那粗硬的指节在甬道中反复曲起，抠挖，直到黏黏糊糊的浊液流尽。无意中，尼禄粗糙的指腹蹭过了那个难以启齿的部位，他浑身都僵住了，仿佛是被一阵暖流贯穿全身，战栗夹杂着无比甜美的快感直冲脊椎，瑟伦不得不捂住嘴，才能死死忍住那声软糯而失控的呻吟。

“可以了……爵士，我已经累了。”瑟伦深呼吸着，慢慢推开尼禄的手，用毛毯遮挡住自己的身体，钻进被窝里，“……出去的时候记得帮我把门带上？”

“好。”尼禄尴尬地轻咳一声，假装没听到刚才那个小小的插曲，准备转身离去。这时，他的小拇指被勾住了——瑟伦从毯子里伸出手来，在他指尖上轻轻一捏。

“如果你不介意的话……”年轻人低着头，咬着自己红润的下唇，“晚安吻？”

只是一个吻，不是什么过分的要求。

尼禄弯下腰，瑟伦主动用双唇迎上，搂住脖颈。年轻人的指尖悄悄滑上他的背脊，轻巧地画着圈，拉拽着尼禄粗硬的银发。齿列被再次撬开，迎接滚烫的舌头，口腔黏膜被舔得发烫，吮吸出暧昧水声回荡在不大的房间里。

只是一个吻。

“下次独处时，我可以叫你尼禄吗？”当他们的嘴唇终于分开时，瑟伦哑着嗓子低声询问。

“可以。”白骑士紧紧抱着他，在他洁白的额头落下一吻。

**I curse my stars in bitter grief and woe,**   
**在苦涩的悲伤中，我诅咒我的星辰，**   
**that made my love so high**   
**是它，让我的爱恋如此崇高**   
**and me so low.**   
**而我，却如此低贱。**

**Author's Note:**

> 注1：《约伯记》19:24  
> 惟愿我的言语、现在写上、都记录在书上。用铁笔镌刻、用铅灌在磐石上、直存到永远。
> 
> 注2：《约翰福音》10:11  
> 我是好牧人，好牧人为羊舍命。


End file.
